


Before I Fall Apart

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [38]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers - Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He'd always known his ... friend... wasn't human. That wasn't the problem.</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 2. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1169971#cmt1169971">jeilovesyou</a> requested DaiSuga in a "Cardcaptor Sakura-flavored self-sacrifice AU", with Daichi as Touya and Suga as Yuki.

<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Fall Apart

     He'd noticed long before that Suga wasn't in good shape. He'd always known his ... friend... wasn't human. That wasn't the problem. But the constant falling asleep got his attention, and then he started seeing things he was sure had to be tricks of the light -- until the day Suga filled in for the volleyball team during the match where their setter came down with a cold. Suga went for the ball, perfectly placed as always to send it to the spiker, but when he put his hands up, his left hand wasn't all there.

     Part of it was fading away, like a ghostly memory of itself. Suga didn’t even seem to realize it was happening, and sure as hell nobody else saw. Their eyes weren't quite good enough to see the real Suga anyway, just the shell that looked like a regular high school phenom. Daichi could see, though. How the magic that made him exist was leaking out of the world like someone trying to fill a bucket with a hole in the bottom. And even if no one else could see, the effects were as real as the problem. The ball didn't get all the purchase it needed. It nearly went off in the wrong direction. Of course Suga noticed, and of course he compensated. He knew how to handle a ball. It got to the spiker a little rough, but made it there all the same, and they got their point. Only Daichi saw the confused, betrayed look Suga gave his own hands before the call went up for the next serve.

     His friend's brilliant smile took over then, on their way to winning the game. Like Suga had shrugged off that one fumble as a fluke. But Daichi remembered.

     And he saw it happen again, while Suga nearly nodded off in math class. His shoulder turned so transparent, Daichi could read the board through it. Was he supposed to just sit there and let the person he cared about -- as much as he cared about anyone, including his own family -- just up and vanish? Maybe he wasn't human, but he was a person. A person he wasn't going to let go.

     No. Even though he could tell from the scared bunny look in Suga's eyes when he dragged his friend over to the tree after school that Suga had no idea what was happening.

     "Suga... about you, I--"

     Geez. Those liquid shimmers in his eyes made the words catch in Daichi's throat. They choked him up just long enough that he couldn't get anything more out before that damned Oikawa did a spinning vault out of the tree branches onto his back.

     "Da~ichi!" the nuisance squealed, nuzzling the bow of a uniform neck ribbon into the back of his hair while dropping a chin practically on his forehead. Almost but not quite as subtle as Oikawa's skirt hiked up thigh high so a ton of exposed knee and leg was draped over Daichi's arms. "Sorry to bother you when you're so~ busy!"

     Liar. And now Suga was pouting, and surrendering to Oikawa's interruption without so much as an objection. Like he didn't know that Daichi would rather toss the interloper off his back. But that wouldn't make Suga happy. It'd just make him feel guilty, so Daichi never did it. Even though the temptation was extra strong when Oikawa stuck out a very pointedly pert tongue at Suga. Jerk.

     "So like I said, Daichi, sorry to interrupt, but the teacher says he needs copies of some handouts right away! Let's go, go, go!"

     "Suga, I still want to talk later."

     He never wanted to see Suga looking as scared and hurt as he did right at that moment.

     And yet, with his little brother Shouyou off getting into trouble with that brat Kageyama when they thought he couldn't see, and the slowly fading magic being hiding inside Suga spending himself to keep them safe, this was only going to get worse. What was the point of having the power to see all that happening around him when he was just as powerless as everyone else in the world to stop it? Maybe that's why, as the fading problem got worse and it was Shouyou's life on the line when Suga's grip dissolved into transparent nothing over the edge of a railing, there was nothing left to hesitate over.

     "Dai--" Oikawa sang out, before Daichi kicked the door shut and locked it.

     "Give us a minute!" he yelled back. It wasn't a question.

     Suga's eyes were brimming with nervous fear. Maybe wondering what Daichi was about to say, maybe scared that Daichi would be mad about Shouyou nearly getting hurt. If he had any sense in that pretty head of his, he'd be just as scared about the way he was vanishing, slowly but surely, and that Daichi was about to share a feeling he didn't think he'd be around long enough to return. Or maybe he knew what Daichi was planning to give up. The magic inside Suga knew. Daichi could feel it resonating with him. Its hunger.

     When this was over, he wouldn't be able to look out for his brother the way he always had, because he wouldn't be able to see better than anybody else. But being kept away from danger wouldn't make Shouyou strong, even if Shouyou was willing to let him. More than that, if he gave up his powers to plug the leak taking his friend out of the world, Suga would be there for Shouyou when he couldn't be, able to stand at his brother's back at times there was nothing Daichi could do to help.

     And he'd rather not lose either person he loved. That was why he'd have no regrets.


End file.
